Living My Nightmare
by Ed Elrick.I'Cloud
Summary: A nightmare I had once. About a dead body and friends. The friends are inseperable... until one dies.
1. Can you feel it?

I go to shcool everyday, always the same friends, food, and the same body.

The body is the _thing_ that sits there everyday, soaking up sludge that covers the floor. It's a lazy thing that stares at me day after day, never moving _dead_.

The _body_ never moves, nobody moves it, nobody touches it, nobody wants to. The body isn't just a body, is a curse. The body holds the horrific curse with it, wherever it may be, you can't touch it or you'll die.

The only thing that seperates thins legends from a childs tale, is that it's true. Everyone believes it, because it has been proven. Some kid one day decided, when the body first arrived, that he would touch it. He walked up, stuck his finger on the fresh skin, then reeled back and ran. His friends were so scared that the body would come up and get them, so they shunned him running away from him at every turn. Eventually one day he wound up completely alone, nobody was around him. All so suddenly a sweet girl, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, came up to him and asked his name. He was so happy this beautiful person was talking to him, he was blind to the legend. She walked home with him, falling to the bushes everytime a car passed by, so she would not volate her own tale. They arrived at his house, his parents were gone, they were alone. She came up to him, and embraced him warmly, and admitted true love for him. He gazed at her in love and a hint of disbelief. Then she put her head by his neck, he let out a tear of joy then, she bit into his neck. Ripping out all veins and bone. He screamed in agonizing pain as she continued to rip into his flesh.

When he didn't show up at school anymore, people began to worry. They searched for him at his house, only to find blood on the floor. The parents were horrified at the thought of him being dead, taken, tourtured, or something horrid like that. The school and cops looked for him everywhere. The stall the body stayed in was blocked off, and nobody thought to look there. Until one day a private investigator decided to take a look. She had a theory, when she looked, the body was out of its original spot, sitting straight up. The woman looked down to see the kid torn up, his head in her lap. She looked up with these innocent blank eyes at the investigator. She looked away in disgust, then stormed off. She had a team informed of what she had discovered, and they were ordered to come up with theories to tell the kids, some had already seen what had happened, they were good. They came up with the perfect theory;

The child was shunned away from all soial things and activities, so depression begins to play its part. The child becomes so depressed that as its last dying wish is for everybody to still believe the legend is true so others may suffer. As a result, the child gets either an rabid animal or he with stands horific pain to make it look the way it did.

So many people took to this theory over the course, that it was taken as the truth. In conclusion to this theory being taken to, the state sends in a medical team to take care of the bodies, they all go in confident with the theory, until one touches the girl. A strange mark appears on one of the medics hands. He freaks out at first, and looks over to see if she moved. She hadn't. He blinked and it looked like she was smiling, but he quickly shook his head and she was normal again. So he went about his buisness putting her ina body bag and hauling her into a truck. He drove off taking her to get an otopsy.

When he took her and placed her on the table, he walked away momentarily to gather the appropriate tools, then began to walk back. On his way back her bumped into a "newbie", as she described herself. He looked at her, she was beautiful, but something was familiar about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. She then came very close to him, drawing him in with her arms tight around his coat, and told him that she really only joined to be with him. She had been wanting to say something about her love for a long time, but never caught him in time to tell him so. He embraced her, pulling her close, when he caught a glimpse of the examination table. She was gone, the body was gone. His fantasy of living out the rest of his life with this beautiful women, was ripped away, just as his flesh was as she ate him alive.

Once his body had been discovered, the police took this legend very seriously. The gym was quarentined, nobody went in for a few months, then some kids got cocky. One kid named Shaun Walker decided that he would be the big man and go to the body to prove everybody wrong. He went in and touched the body proudly, but some of nis friends decided that they would scare him and stay outside the gym flickering the lights. He got scared, but not because the lights were flickering, but because the body twitched, moved, then came for him.


	2. Black and White

...Undergoing Changes...


End file.
